Technologies predicting an emotion of a word include a technology using an association between words, a technology using a large dictionary, a technology using grade of product reviews and the technologies perform analysis by using dividing the emotion into two types of acknowledge and non-acknowledge.
As related art associated therewith, “automatic construction of predicate acknowledge/non-acknowledge for each feature for polarities of product reviews (Jong Seok Song, Su won Lee, Journal of the Korea Data & Information Science Society, Software and Application Volume 38, Issue 3, p157˜p168” is known.
Meanwhile, since the related arts analyze the word into two emotions of acknowledge and non-acknowledge, multiple emotions cannot be analyzed and since ‘strong acknowledge’ and ‘weak acknowledge’ cannot be classified, it is disadvantageous in that advanced emotion analysis is impossible.